


a new lesson

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shows up determined for his lesson with Snap over Christmas so Severus changes his lesson plan and actually works with Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new lesson

Potter appears for his first lesson looking oddly determined. His back is straight and his jaw set and he looks straight at Severus ready to listen. It takes the man back for a second and makes him think. For a moment he remembers the first potion's class he saw Potter in and sees the same look. Merlin. He made a mistake. 

"I am here to teach you the art of occlumency. It is difficult and it takes a great deal of concentration however...I am aware that at age thirteen you mastered the patronus charm so I consider you capable. Make no mistake, Potter, this is all that can keep the Dark Lord out."

"I understand Professor. I do not want to see another attack." Potter state passionately. Is this the dedication his fellow teachers spoke of? The lesson Severus was going to give falls out of his mind and he finds himself giving another. 

"The key is to be calm and think of nothing. If there is nothing in your mind there is nothing to take or replace however...for some the opposite is true and the best defence comes from filling your mind with so much that no one can get through it." 

"I always seem to be thinking, Professor. I think about the tournament and...Sirius and school work and friends and then...well everything I need to learn to face him!" Harry states clearly, and it takes Severus a moment to realise the name has changed in his mind. "I think I would find it easier to add to my mind than block it."

"A wise decision if what you say is true. I can imagine that teenager's mind are filled with unimportance and more." The insult is a reflex, a built in safety, and Harry's glare somehow settles Severus.

"Sit down, Potter. You may collapse otherwise when I use this spell. It will attempt to penetrate your mind. If you feel more information is better then I suggest you fill your mind with nothing important as I seek information you would wish to hide." Potter all but throws himself into a seat and sets his chin and again, Severus feels an inkling of respect. 

Without warning Severus casts the spell and finds himself in a whirlwind of Potter's childhood. It is filled with bullies, hungry bellies and Granger laughing beside Weasley's chess game. He pushes further and sees the chamber and the snake and the panic and then he pulls out, impressed. There was nothing he wanted to see and nothing that did not appear in the press. 

"You did well, Potter. I saw much of your early years but nothing of Him. Did you intend that?"

"I figured my time with the Dursleys was nothing I cared about and well, he knows I'm friends with Hermione and Ron so that could not put them in more danger right?"

"Correct. I am impressed, Potter. Normally I would tell you to empty your mind but as I say there is much going on in yours, surprising as it is. Fill it with nothing important before you sleep. Encourage odd dreams. I will see you at the same time next week."

"Yes, Sir." Potter nods, politely, and leaves the room and Severus finally sighs and falls into his seat. Petunia neglected him. It hits him like a sledgehammer.


End file.
